La Guerra del Anillo
by CARMENCHU
Summary: La batalla en la que casi se puso el sol, la batalla en la que se pudo ver una primera estrella en el cielo de la tarde, la batalla en la que casi llegó la noche y les rozó con una sombra fría, en las tierras de Mordor, junto al señor Oscuro CAP 2!!!!
1. No será tan facil vencerle

La batalla en la que casi se puso el sol, la batalla en la que se pudo ver una primera estrella en el cielo de la tarde, la batalla en la que casi llegó la noche y les rozó con una sombra fría y negra repleta de odio e ira, en las tierra de Mordor, contra el Señor Oscuro. La batalla final.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentía miedo, no había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Sí, aquel sentimiento que le hacia estremecerse, temblar y casi sufrir era miedo. Se veía miedo en sus ojos, en los cuales se le dilataban las pupilas, miedo en el sudor que le bañaba la frente, miedo bordado en cada nota de voz que pronunciaba. El miedo se iba apoderando poco a poco y cada vez más de él, de su cuerpo, de sus actos, de su mente y su alma, y no veía ya solución ni esperanza por ningún sitio. Su espada no estaba allí, no tenía con que defenderse, no tenía protección alguna, él en el suelo, de rodillas, esperando la muerte tan próxima y mientras el miedo le carcomía la sien y le hacía que le temblaran los labios. Su voz se hizo un hilo:- Déjame marchar, por favor...- le costaba pronunciar cada sonido que salía de su boca. -¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- el Señor Oscuro estaba ante él, erguido y satisfecho, mostrando su honor, valentía, maldad y poca compasión dando vueltas a su alrededor y apuntándole con la punta afilada de su espada negra. -Porque...- la voz se le apagaba a medida que Sauron se acercaba a él, despacio pero decidido:- Porque soy una de sus esperanzas... -Ese no es mi problema ni de mi importancia- la voz fría, oscura, negra, se cernió sobre el valle sombrío como la niebla espesa. La punta de la espada estaba ahora cerca su cuello, casi le rozaba. Retrocedió y se arrastró por el suelo frío, oscuro, negro intentando huir de ella. Podía sentir incluso el dolor que le haría la espada desgarrando su piel y el miedo seguía clavándosele en el pecho como si fuera la misma espada la que le atormentaba. Desesperación en su voz, miedo, terror y pánico:- No ver cumplido tu propósito es pero que la muerte... El Señor Oscuro tendía su espada sobre él y él en el suelo, intentando si conseguirlo alejarse de ella:- Se lo que es eso, pero mi propósito está ya muy cerca, tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlo y no serás tú quien me lo impida ver cumplido, Faramir, hijo de Denethor, senescal de Gondor. "El sol se ha puesto ya sobre la Tierra Media y por el Este se avecina la noche, la noche en la que yo reinaré y opondré a mi voluntad a todo aquel que no me siga." Un suspiro de valor le llenó los pulmones:- ¡La luna nunca aparecerá en la Tierra Media! -¿Qué has dicho?- Sauron no daba crédito a lo que le decían sus oídos ¿en serio aquel demente se estaba oponiendo a él? Era impensable. Acercó más su espada a Faramir y con su punta rozó su cuello , deslizó la hoja por él y un hilo de sangre coló por la piel blanca, cerca de la yugular. Un poco más de fuerza y Faramir moriría desangrado. Pero ¿qué más le daba la muerte si Sauron conseguía llenar el mundo de oscuridad y todo aquello lo que fue bello mutarlo en desastre y dolor? -¡Ni siquiera las estrellas de la tarde se han asomado aún en el cielo, Sauron! -¡¿Como te atreves?!- alzó su espada, el fin de Faramir estaba cerca. La espada sobre su cabeza y la fuerza en la mano del Señor Oscuro. Habría muerto, Sauron le desgarraría con su espada, le mataría y desparramaría sus entrañas mientras la tarde empezaba a decaer dando paso a la noche. -No se te ocurra tocarle, Sauron. Sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda, una punta afilada de espada que no llegaba a traspasarle la vestimenta ni la piel pero que solo su roce le quemaba. -¡Suéltale! Aragorn miraba decidido, el valor en su voz y sus ojos y su espada en la espalda del Señor Oscuro, preparado a asestarle si no le obedecía. La espada negra de Sauron aún en el aire y Faramir a sus pies. -Date la vuelta. Aragorn ya no parecía un simple hombre, ni siquiera parecía un montaraz, su mirada, su postura, su voz, su decisión eran dignas de un verdadero rey y en su frente brillaba el sol, tal como si le adornara una corona de oro. -¡Tira tu espada! Sauron sintió el dolor en su espalda cada vez más intenso y agudo. Tiró su espada al suelo, cerca de Faramir, que todavía temblaba, y empezó a darse la vuelta despacio y con desgana, sintiéndose casi vencido. Su casco negro, torcido por el demasiado luchar, le velaba la cara, su armadura negra en algunos puntos abollada y con marcas de espadas, flechas y hachas, su sombra negra, que le llenaba el cuerpo de odio e ira. Era la noche en un lugar en el que todavía brillaba una luz débil de esperanza. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Aragorn delante de él, cerniendo su espada que ahora apuntaba a su pecho. Detrás de Aragorn: Hombres, Elfos, Enanos, Ents, Dúnedains, Hobbits, Valars, Magos, criaturas del bosque, del mar, del cielo y de la tierra, del día y de la noche, del fuego y de las nubes. Todos unidos contra la fuerza de Sauron, luchando contra la oscuridad. -En este mundo, Sauron, todavía no ha llegado ni siquiera la tarde.- embistió su espada, fuertemente y profundo contra un cuerpo negro de sombras y maldad. Dolor, un agudo dolor, mucho más doloroso que si solo le hubieran clavado una espada, aquella espada, era mucho mas dolorosa que ninguna otra. Su sangre, antaño roja, empezó a correr por su pecho, ahora negra, como el color de su armadura en donde un agujero se había abierto y donde todavía estaba introducida Anduril, con fuerza y precisión. Sentía demasiado dolor, pero a él, al Señor Oscuro, no sería tan fácil vencerle. 


	2. y eso les hará pagar muy caro

CAP 2!!! A ver si este os lo leéis k no me kereis.... snif...snif..... por fa... reviews!!!!!  
  
-No será tan fácil acabar conmigo, hijo de Arathorn.- el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro se irguió, con toda plenitud, como si la espada que tenía en el pecho, entre pulmón y pulmón, atravesándole las costillas, no hubiera surgido efecto.  
  
Aragorn abrió muy ampliamente los ojos, sorprendido, absorto, incrédulo, asustado, nadie hubiera sobrevivido a aquel golpe. Sauron acercó su mano al pecho, tembloroso de incógnita, de Aragorn, su mano de hierro y metal negro, fuerte y colérica y en un dedo un anillo. Se podían notar sus latidos al otro lado de la armadura.  
  
Un dolor le inundó, un calor que le quemaba y abrasaba la piel tal como si fuera una verdadera llama incandescente aquella que tocaba su cuerpo. Un dolor que se le extendió desde el pecho hasta entrar en la sangre y fluir por sus venas y repartirlo por todas su células.  
  
Respirar se le volvió difícil, el aire no le entraba en los pulmones ahora débiles, el pelo se le erizó en la nuca y escalofríos intensos recorrieron su cuerpo, un cuerpo que sentía un calor abrasador y un frío glacial al mismo tiempo.  
  
El dolor traspasó músculos, huesos, pulmones y venas y llegó al corazón. Sintió que se le hacía trozos y que cada cierto tiempo uno de ellos se desmenuzaba, se disolvía, se partía, se hacía polvo y moría.  
  
El dolor fue tan fuerte que un grito salió de su garganta, fuerte y prolongado, rasgando el aire que vestía su alrededor, de sangre y muerte. No pudo soportarlo, el dolor que le propiciaba aquella mano decidida, negra y oscura en su pecho le atormentaba más de lo que podía aguantar. Sauron apartó su mano del pecho de Aragorn.  
  
Los ojos empezaron a cerrársele, ya casi no respiraba, iba a perder el conocimiento, las sombras que tenía delante se hicieron borrosas y confusas, las voces que oía desafinadas y lejanas, los latidos de su corazón se atrasaban en llegar cada vez más y calló al suelo de aquel valle sombrío.  
  
Faramir se levantó, el cuerpo tendido de Aragorn en el suelo.  
  
Cogió la espada que tenía a su lado, la espada negra del Señor Oscuro, aquel que había matado a su hermano, su capitán, aquel que había matado a su rey. Rabia apareció en sus ojos de agua.  
  
Levantó el arma con fuerza. Gritó con furia y la clavó hondo, profundo, muy profundo, abriendo un nuevo agujero en la armadura negra de Sauron, en la parte trasera, en los riñones de su oponente.  
  
Una risa oscura le congeló la sangre hasta llegar al corazón. Aquel al que había asestado se reía.  
  
-¿Estas acaso buscando la muerte, querido Faramir? Permíteme que te la muestre. 


End file.
